


The Right Key

by Luckylucklife143



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckylucklife143/pseuds/Luckylucklife143
Summary: He held my phone in my face showing me the text. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I saw what was on the screen. Thank you last night, you were great.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	The Right Key

They had nothing to say to each other, even after everything they had been through. What happened that one night was still there, it was like there was a locked door between us and we were surrounded by different keys. We had all these chances to make up for what happened but we just couldn’t seem to find the right way. He stood there in front of me with disbelief, and betrayal written all over his face. He was waiting for me to say something. For me to explain myself for why I’ve been so distant and sneaking around lately. Peter was the first to break the silence, “Answer me, why are you texting Pepper this Tony? He held my phone in my face showing me the text. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I saw what was on the screen.  _ Thank you last night, you were great.  _ It was the last text I had sent Pepper before we sat down at the table.

I realized that this looked bad and quickly regained my composure and said, “I didn’t want to tell you this way. Pepper was helping me find this for you.” I pushed back my chair and got down on one knee. Peter gaped as I kneeled in front of him and pulled out the black velvet case that had been burning a hole in my pocket all day. I opened the case to reveal the understated red and blue platinum ring. “Peter, Will you marry me?” I said. Shock filled his face, a blush spread across his cheeks as he screamed yes and flung himself into my arms. At that moment I knew I had found the right key.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time posting Fan fiction for this fandom. Feel free to comment!!


End file.
